


You + Me (We Got A Whole Lot Of History)

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, Liam is a Good Friend, Liam is not having it, Louis is being a little shit, M/M, Mention of Eleanor - Freeform, Mention of cheryl, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: The band get back together. Niall and Harry too. If only it was this easy. But things never been easy between these two. When they are unable to talk about feelings and jealousy gets in the mix, things becomes a bit messy.





	You + Me (We Got A Whole Lot Of History)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something that was suposed to be short and fluffy with absolutely no angst...it did not work. Niall and Harry took control of my brain and did what they wanted with it and thisnis the result.
> 
> There is a side pairing that i haven't tagged because I feel like it would "ruin" my little plot twist but I will put it in the note at the end, so if you wanna know just go see who it is. This is a past relationship and is only mentioned for a few lines but yeah, I surprised myself with this little plot twist and I hope readers will be just as surprised. :)
> 
> This is from Niall's POV except for a little change of POV in the middle because I needed two characters to interact without Niall being there.
> 
> The title started as a reference from the song You and Me by Niall and later I was listening to History and both song kinda fit with this story so this is a reference to both. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it. :)

Everything happened so fast. One day the boys were all meeting to talk about One Direction's fate and next thing they knew, they were on tour again. As a band. For the first time in four years. Things were awkward at first. Between him and Harry. With their history Niall feels like it’s a miracle they’re able to be close again. He’s surprised when Harry insist they room together. He really wants to refuse and he looks at Liam, silently asking for his help but the fucker only smirk and turn to talk to Louis. He’s going to kill him in his sleep. 

Harry is on his best behavior. He doesn’t do anything inappropriate and a part of Niall is almost disappointed. They don’t talk about their past together. Niall’s never been good at talking about his feelings anyway. He’s better at writing songs about it, and apparently Harry too, because he did the same. But they don’t mention it. 

They’ve been on tour for three weeks when Harry turn his head and looks at him during “Little Things” just like he used to. Niall will deny it if anyone ask but he feels his own voice breaks when it’s his turn to sing. It’s innocent, they used to do that all the time. Drove the crowd crazy. They did it even before they got together officially, this means nothing Niall keeps telling himself when Harry continue to do it every night. 

The touches starts the week after. A brush of hand here and there, fingers lingering on his skin, making Niall shivers more than he want to admit. When they get back to their room they don’t talk about it. They talk about anything, but themselves and what it could mean.  
They have their own bed but somehow, Niall always wakes up draped over Harry, his arms holding him tightly by the waist. Harry always liked being the little spoon and some things never change. They don’t talk about that either. They don’t talk about how Harry always ends up in Niall’s bed, but after the first week they stop pretending they will sleep in their own bed and Harry stop using his. They don’t talk about it. They’re very good at ignoring it. 

It’s almost the end of the show when Harry produces a banana from nowhere. He starts to peel it and smirks at Niall. Niall turn his back to the crowd and sigh. Liam sees him and arch an eyebrow, asking a silent question, and Niall just shake his head. ‘You sure?’ mouths Liam and Niall shoots him a small smile, ‘yeah’ he mouths back. Liam, always there for him. He doesn’t know if he ever told Liam how grateful he is for his friendship. He’s always been here for him. When Niall was 16 and questioning himself over his feelings for Harry to when he helped Niall get better after the break up. Both break ups, the band and the one with Harry. Niall knows he’s lucky to have him. He should tell him more often. 

Niall turns around to face the crowd and Harry is still eating his banana when he looks over at Niall. For someone who once tweeted to ‘never make eye contact with someone while eating a banana’ he’s not very good at following his own advice. Niall sees him walking slowly toward him. Harry puts a hand on his shoulder and presses his body against him and his lips against his ear...Niall feels like he’s dying, he feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, threatening to fall in his eyes, he feels on fire. “I didn’t think it still had this effect on you,” whispers Harry in his ear, his hot breath hitting Niall’s skin. 

*  
Niall needs a drink, he needs a drink and his best mate because he doesn’t know how to deal with all of this by himself. He showers quickly and shoot a text to Liam telling him he needs to talk. Liam answers almost immediately telling him to come to his room whenever he wants. Eleanor’s in town so Louis won’t bother them. Anyway it’s not like they can really find a pub without being noticed by fans and or paparazzi. Niall get dressed and grabs his phone on the dresser. Harry’s not back from the pool yet and Niall is grateful he doesn’t have to explain where he’s going. He knows he doesn’t owe an explanation to Harry about where he’s going but it’s an old habit.

Niall knocks on Liam’s bedroom door and Liam opens the door so fast Niall is wondering if his friend was waiting for him on the other side. As soon as he door close behind him Liam's arms are wide open and Niall gladly falls into them, sighing loudly.

Liam drags him to the bed and Niall sit down, his back against the headboard. Niall watched Liam taking two beers out of the fridge and sitting in front of him. Niall takes the beer from Liam’s hand and smile.

“Thanks.”

“Will you tell me what’s going on?”

Niall closes his eyes and takes a long gulp of his beer.

“It’s Harry-"

“Do I need to punch him? I will do it for you, Ni.”

“Calm down Payno, no need to punch anyone.”

“Did you two started again…?”

“Sleeping together?”

Liam nods.

“No we haven't.”

“But you want to.”

Niall sighs and push his hair back with his free hand.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I’m confused Li. I don’t know what he wants. I don’t know if it’s just for the show or if maybe wants the same thing as me.”

“Knowing both of you, you haven't talked about it.”

Niall chuckles, he know Liam is not judging, even when he’s glaring at him. He’s just exasperated by his two best mates being idiots. Niall knows he is being an idiot.

“Ha! I missed this face.”

“What face?”

“The one where you look like your soul just escaped your body.”

Liam punches Niall on the shoulder and takes a swig of his beer.

“You two should talk,” says Liam after a while.

“Probably.”

“Do you wanna watch a movie? Might help you not overthink things.”

“Yeah okay, but you’re underestimating me if you think I can’t watch a movie and overthink about everything I need to say.”

Niall doesn’t remember falling asleep but he jolts awake when he hears the room door close loudly. He yawns and realize his head is pillowed on Liam’s shoulder. The telly is still on and the movie credit are rolling. Louis is standing at the foot of the bed, looking at them, one of his eyebrow arched.

“Oi! Am I interrupting something?” Louis asks, laughing, “Ni, I think you’ll need to have a little chat with Cheryl if it’s the case.”

“You’re stupid,” says Liam, opening his eyes, “enough of the magazines and blogs speculating about Cheryl and me, I don’t need my band mates doing the same.”

“Whoa! Calm down, was just a joke.”

“Not a funny one,” mumbles Liam, clearly pissed at Louis. 

Niall stretches his arms above his head before getting out of the bed. He doesn’t like conflict and he just want to go back to his room. To Harry. He shakes his head to think about something else.

“Liam, I’m gonna go,” says Niall, pointing at the door with his thumb, over his shoulder, “thanks for tonight.”

“No problem, anytime,” answers Liam with a small smile.

When Niall exits the room he can still hear Liam and Louis bickering. He hopes it won’t last. They don’t need the drama of bandmates fighting. Niall walk back to his room and takes his key cards out of his jeans back pocket. He unlocks the door and walks in as silently as possible. He doesn’t want to wake up Harry, he knows how Harry gets when he doesn’t sleep enough. But Harry is sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, looking at something on his phone. 

“Hey.”

Harry looks up from his phone but doesn’t say anything. Niall frowns but decide to let it go and go change in the bathroom. When he walks back to the room, Harry has put his phone on the bedside table and he still look upset. 

“What is going on? You look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“Nothing, everything is fine.”

Niall can’t help it and let escape a little sarcastic laugh. 

“What was that?”

Niall takes a deep breath and he realize he left Liam’s room because he and Louis were fighting. Is he really about to fight with Harry? He pinches the bridge of his nose before looking at Harry.

“I know when you’re lying to me, Haz, that’s all. So please, would you tell me what’s wrong.”

Niall tries to keep his voice as calm as he can, he feels everything but calm, but he really want to avoid any conflict and go to bed. It’s late and he just want to sleep. 

“Maybe you can tell me,” Harry’s tone is harsh and Niall feels himself on the verge of losing his calm.

“Tell you what? Did something happened? I was with Liam all night, I did not checked my phone.”

“Oh I know that you were with him,” says Harry and there is something in his tone, the way he almost spit the words, Niall can’t pinpoint the emotion behind it but he sure knows he doesn’t like that when he did nothing to deserve it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Anything you wanna tell me?” questions Harry and everything clicks in Niall’s mind.

Niall closes his eyes, there is no way Harry seriously asking him that.

“Are you for real? What the hell? Did you have a chat with Louis or something? What’s wrong with you two tonight?” Niall is shouting now.

“He texted me that he found you asleep together.”

“I do not owe you an explanation, I hope you understand that,” says Niall, “but if you really need to know, I went to his room and we watched a movie and we fell asleep. Not the first time it happen and probably not the last so I really don’t know why everybody makes it such a big deal tonight.”

“You could have tell me you’d be out all night,” says Harry, looking at his hands.

“You weren’t here when I left okay, it’s not like I tried to hide it from you and even if it’s what I wanted, I don’t have to tell you where I am at every hour and you have no right to overreact like that. Absolutely none.”

Niall sees Harry swallowing and looking up to look at Niall in the eyes.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I guess I was just-” Harry stops himself in the middle of his sentence, his eyes wide.

“Just what, Harry? Jealous? Is that what you were?” 

“Nothing, I said I was nothing, drop it. Will you come to bed now?”

Niall knows Harry is lying again but he let it go and climb into the bed next to Harry. Niall is mad at himself, he can never stay angry at Harry even when he’s being an arse. Harry is lying on his side and Niall molds himself on his back and put his arm around Harry’s waist. He falls asleep almost immediately, his nose buried in Harry’s hair.

*  
Of course they don’t talk about it, they never talk about anything.

*

The next night things are a bit tense on stage. Louis and Liam made up but Niall knows Liam is still upset about Louis’ comments and Harry is barely interacting with Niall. When Harry doesn’t looks his way during “Little Things” he feels his throat closing and his voice cracks when it’s his turn to sing. Liam is near and Niall smiles when he feels him put his arm around him. Liam deserve the best bro award. He’s always been there for him and it’s not the first time Harry ignore Niall on stage after a fight. Liam always stayed close when it happened and Niall is grateful for his friend. Liam squeeze his shoulder and Niall mouths “love ya" and Liam answers “me too”. Niall can hear the crowd suddenly going crazy and he knows they noticed. In a few hours blogs will be filled with videos and gifs tagged #NIAM and #PROOF and it almost makes him chuckles. But he doesn't care, Liam is one of his best mate, he can tell him he loves him if he wants. 

The show is almost over and Niall is tired. He just want to go to bed and sleep. Good thing tomorrow is off and Niall doesn't have to wake up early. 

After the show Louis ask to Niall and Liam to talk to them. Niall is really not in the mood and he knows Liam feels the same but they both accept reluctantly. Harry shoots them a weird look and walks away telling them he’s going back to the bus.

“I’m sorry for yesterday, really. I acted like a arse and I shouldn't have. My comments were out of line. Liam, I know what you are going through with Cheryl and all the rumors and how that sucks. I should not have said what I said.” 

“Oh you think so?” bites back Niall.

“Yes,” sighs Louis, “I don’t want us to fight guys. I love ya, you’re my best friends.”

Niall sighs and looks at Liam. 

“We love you too, man. C’mere,” says Liam opening his arms to hug Louis. Niall smiles and join them.

*

Harry is already asleep when Niall gets out of the shower. He wishes he could have talked to him before bed but he guess it’s gonna have to wait. Niall falls asleep as soon as he put his head on his pillow. 

*

Niall groans when he feels the bed dip, he don’t know what time is it when he knows it’s too early to be awake. He keeps his eyes closed, hoping to fall back asleep but apparently Harry have other plans for him. Niall’s eyes shoots open when he feels a weight on his thighs and hands on his chest. Harry’s fingers are gently playing with Niall’s chest hair and Niall suddenly feels very awake. Harry’s hands are soft and Niall tries to suppress a shiver.

“Haz,” says Niall, trying not to sound too pleased by what’s happening, “what uh, what are you doing?”

He sees Harry bend down and for a second, Niall thinks Harry is about to kiss him but he only puts his mouth against Niall’s ear, “I’m waking you up, I thought it was obvious,” Harry almost purrs. 

Harry straighten himself but stay sit on Niall and smiles what is probably supposed to be an innocent smile but he’s not fooling Niall.

“Why are you waking me up at…?”

“At 7,” answers Harry cheerfully and Niall wants to push him on the floor.

“Really Harold! 7am on a day off? What is wrong with you?”

A laugh escapes Harry’s mouth. Niall always loved Harry’s laugh and he can’t help but smile.

“I wanted to go for a swim.”

“At 7am? Because that’s perfectly normal.”

“The pool opens at 9 for everybody, but the hotel accepted that I used it before be opening hours.”

“Perks of being a celebrity I guess,” says Niall, laughing.

“Or maybe I’m just very charming.”

“Or that, but I wouldn’t bet on it,” answers Niall, laughing again when he sees Harry’s offended expression. 

“Well, are you planning on moving soon or…?” Asks Niall when Harry doesn’t move.

“You are very comfortable, I wouldn’t mind staying in you all day, oops, I meant on you, sorry,” answers Harry with a faux innocent face and Niall feels a blush creeping up on his face. 

Niall rolls his eyes before looking at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to move but Harry keeps looking at him, smirking, so Niall does the logical thing and shove Harry on the side.

“Hey!”

“Well, you were not moving, and you’re lucky I pushed you on the bed and not on the floor” says Niall, stretching his arms above his head as he walks to his suitcase to find shorts or anything he can wear as a bathing suit. 

*

Niall keeps yawning but the water feels great, it’s been a while since he swam and he realize he misses it. 

“You’re quiet,” says Harry, splashing water in Niall’s face.

“You’re a kid,” groans Niall.

“Am not,” answers Harry, swimming closer to Niall and boxing him against the pool wall with his arms. 

“What are you doing?” murmurs Niall not knowing why he whispered.

“Nothing.”

“Why were you jealous the other night?” Niall finally ask. He wants to know if Harry was really jealous or if it’s something else. Maybe he’s imagining things. He doesn’t know what is going on between them and he's getting more and more confused every day. He knows what he wants but he need to know if he and Harry are on the same page or if Harry just want to mess around the time they are in tour and forget about it when it’s over. Niall knows he doesn’t want that. He wants a real relationship, he wants them to be together again but if it’s not what Harry wants, he needs to know. He won’t pursue whatever is going on between them if they don’t want the same. He got his heart broken by Harry once, it’s enough. Some people would think Niall is crazy by just wanting to give him another chance. 

Harry sighs loudly and pushes himself away from Niall. For a while Niall is sure he won’t get an answer.

“I don’t know why I acted like that, I just know I was jealous to know you were with Liam and fell asleep with him.”

“Did you really think me and Liam…? I mean, I know it wouldn’t be a surprise but, he’s with Cheryl now, I would never do that.”

“What do you mean, “it wouldn’t be a surprise”?”

“Oh come on Harold! You know about Liam and me.”

“Liam and you? No please, explain.”

Niall closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He was so sure Harry knew. They were never subtle, Niall was so sure. He should have kept his mouth shut. Shit! Shit! Shit! 

“Well?” Harry ask.

“It was a long time ago, okay. It doesn’t matter. We were never serious. It was never like us.”

“When?”

“I told you, years ago.”

“When?” repeats Harry.

“Before us.”

“And?”

“And do we really need to do that?”

“Yes,” answers Harry, his voice hard. Niall don’t wanna do this but he knows Harry won’t let go.

“Why? I don’t ask about the people you’ve slept with.”

“You could.”

“But I don’t wanna know!”

“If you want to know, it was before us and,” Niall sighs, “after us, before he met Cheryl, well, before they got together. I told you it was never serious. You don’t have to be jealous.”

“If he was not with Cheryl? Or if they broke up? Would you go back to him?”

Niall doesn’t know where to look. He bites his lips nervously. Niall doesn't want to lie but he knows Harry won’t like his answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” says Harry angrily.

“Yes, it’s a yes,” shouts Niall, he tried to keep his calm but when Harry is acting like a child it piss him off. “What do you want me to tell you Harry? That he’s good in bed? Is that what you wanna know? Do you want details?” 

Niall is mad and he feels rage bubbling inside of him. He better leave before he says stuff he will regret, he feel he already said too much. He swims to the ladder and gets out of the pool, leaving Harry alone.

*

Niall gets dressed hastily and walks to Liam’s bedroom, hoping he’s not sleeping. He knocks on the door and Louis open after a few seconds, his eyes barely open. Oops. 

“Did I woke you up?”

“What do you think?”

“I need to talk to Liam.”

Louis opens the door wider and let Niall in before sitting back on the bed next to Liam

“Would you mind leaving us alone?”

“Are you serious, mate? What am I supposed to do?”

Niall rolls his eyes and fishes his key card from his back pocket and throws it at Louis.

“Go to my room, it won’t be long.”

“I can’t believe you,” mumbles Louis as he search for a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt.

“I can’t believe i have to leave, you know I hate secrets.”

“Don’t be like that, it’s not a secret, it’s just I know you’re not interested in what I have to say to Liam.”

“How do you know?”

“Oh, so you want to hear about when we used to sleep together?”

“Okay, no, I’m out,” says Louis at the same time Liam says, “Why d’you wanna talk ‘bout that this morning?” clearly confused. 

When Louis is out of the room, Niall slumps down on the bed next to Liam, sighing loudly. Liam brings his hand to Niall’s hair and play with it gently.

“What is going on?”

“I fucked up.”

“What happened?”

“I was sure Harry knew about us. I mean how could he have not know? It was not subtle, you know I don’t do subtle. And I was sure he knew and I was asking why he was jealous that I fell asleep here the other night and I kind of said you and I were “past history” so he didn’t have to be jealous and…”

Niall let out a scream in the pillow. He wanted to cry. 

“He was so mad, Li. And he asked me if I would go back to you, if you and Cheryl broke up.”

“What did you say?”

“What do you think?”

“Aaah I’m flattered, babe!” says Liam, putting a hand on his heart.

Niall laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

“Seriously, I’m gonna talk to him.”

“Not sure he wanna talk to you at the moment.”

“He’s gonna have to. There is no way I’m gonna be the reason you two don’t get back together.”

“I’m not sure it’s gonna happen,” answers Niall sadly.

“You two are made for each other. The proof, you are both idiots incapable of talking about their feelings.”

*

Louis came back to the room an hour later. Niall and Liam were watching a movie and laughing. 

“I figured you two had finished to talk.”

“He threw you out?” asks Niall.

“Said he wanted to be alone. He doesn’t feel great. He, I shouldn’t tell you that, he will hate my guts if he knows I told you, but he cried. He feels like shit. He knows he overreacted.”

“At least he realised it,” said Niall.

“Lou, give me the key,” says Liam, extending his arms toward Louis, “Ni, I hope you don’t mind staying here a bit longer?”

“No, it’s okay. But, if he doesn’t want to talk to you don’t push it okay. I’m an adult, I messed up and if it means,” Niall’s voice breaks a little, he swallows before talking again, “if it means there is no chance left for us, I’m gonna have to deal with it.”

Niall closes his eyes, trying not to cry but it’s not working. In a second he’s enveloped in Liam and Louis’ arms.

*

Liam slide the card and open the door carefully Harry is laying down on the bed, his eyes fixing the ceiling. He doesn’t react when Liam walks closer. He sits at the foot of the bed and doesn’t talk for a while.

“What do you want?” asks Harry, finally acknowledging Liam’s presence in the room.

“We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Oh come on man, don’t be like that. Knowing you, you must feel like shit, you hate when we fight and confrontation.”

Harry sighed dramatically before sitting up. He pushes his hair out of his face before looking at Liam.

“Why have you never told me?”

“We haven't told anyone but we never hide. Niall feels like shit. He really thought you knew, Haz.”

“He said, he said he would go back to you if you and Cheryl…,” says Harry looking anywhere but Liam.

“I know, he told me but, I would not, I could not take him back.”

“Why not?”

“Because he loves you too much Harry. You must know how much he does, you can’t be that blind. And I could never do that to you.”

Niall will kill him if he knows he said this but he have to, he can’t let Harry think Niall doesn’t care about him. 

“Then why did you do it when we broke up?”

“He was pissed and sad and I had been single for a while. And well,” Liam stopped talking, “no, I won’t tell you, seriously Haz, don’t do that to yourself. You clearly don’t want to know.”

“Do you think he will forgive me I’ve been an arse to him?” finally asks Harry, his voice small like he’s scared of the answer.

“Honestly, I’m sure he already forgave you but, you need to trust him and you can't blame him for the things he did while he was single. And I think you both need to have a very long conversation about your feelings.”

“I, uh, I don’t know if I know how to do that.”

“Tell me something, do you love him? Do you still love him for real or it’s just for the show? Or because he’s here and it would be easy?”

“I do Liam, I never stopped loving him.”

“Then tell him before it’s too late, dumbass.”

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“How are you so chill with...everything?” 

“I told ya, we were never serious, there was no feelings involved. Well of course I love him but, more like a brother.”

“A brother? That’s nasty, Liam!” said Harry, laughing.

Liam shoved him down on the bed and took the pillow next to his head before hitting Harry with it. 

“I’ll send him back,” says Liam, when they finally calmed down, “you two better talk.”

“Yes, sir!”

*

The first thing Harry says when Niall walks in is “I’m sorry". Niall smiles. He was nervous to go back to his room but Liam reassured him, telling him their conversation went well but Niall was still a nervous mess. He knows he did nothing wrong but he still feels the need to say sorry and he doesn’t know why. But Harry beats him to it.

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry Niall, I was an arse. I had no right to overreact like that. We were not together but I acted like you cheated on me and I shouldn’t have done that. I feel like I keep hurting you since we started this tour and it’s like I don’t know how to act around you and, and…”

“Okay, okay, calm down Harry, breathe. Do you need your inhaler?” 

Harry nods and points to his bag on the chair in the corner of the room. Niall goes through it and finds the inhaler at the bottom of the bag and gives it to Harry. Harry takes his medicine before putting the inhaler on the bedside table next to him. Niall doesn’t know what to say or maybe he has too much to say, he’s not sure. He shuffles awkwardly on his feet before sitting down on the unused bed. He wants to sit next to Harry but he can’t right now.

“We should have told you,” says Niall after a while.

“No, it’s okay, I mean you don’t have to tell me who you sleep with, not back then and not now.”

“I’m not sleeping with uh, with anyone. Not since the tour started.”

“Good to know, I uh, me neither.”

“Good to know.”

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and Niall hates it. He needs to do something about it. 

“Do you, maybe wanna watch a movie? I feel like we haven’t done that in forever and the bus doesn’t leave for another 4 hours so…”

Niall knows they should talk, they will have to, he’s not stupid but Harry said he is sorry and for now it’s enough for Niall. 

“Yeah sure, I was thinking about watching “The Lucky One", but if you wanna watch something else it’s okay we can, I mean I know you don’t like romcom as much as me and we totally can-"

“Harry it’s okay, don’t want you to need your inhaler again.”

“I can’t promise anything, the shower scene is pretty hot.”

Niall laughs and throws a pillow at Harry’s face. Harry finds the movie on Netflix and starts it. It’s not too bad and Niall enjoys it. And okay, Harry was right, that scene is hot. 

“I think I’m the one who’s gonna need the inhaler,” says Niall and Harry laughs. It’s great to hear Harry laughs. It’s always been one of Niall’s favorite sound.

“I missed your laugh,” he blurts out. 

Harry seems surprised but he smiles. They go back to watching the movie in silence.

*

Things goes back to normal after that. Harry flirts on stage, they hold hands and looks into each others eyes when they sing “Little Things" and they fall asleep with Niall holding Harry against him possessively. They still don’t talk about what it means but things feels better now. Niall couldn’t explain it but he feels it deep in his guts. Everything will work out in the end. 

*

They’re on stage, Liam is singing his part. Niall is goofing around, making faces at the crowd and pulling his tongue out, when he notices Harry walking over him with a devilish smile on his face. Niall’s known Harry for more than ten years now and he knows that this smile means nothing good. When Harry stops next to him, he put his hand on the side of his neck, his fingers gently stroking the sensitive skin under his ear and Niall feels himself shiver. His eyes meets Harry’s and he smile. They’re in their own little bubbles, the rest of the world is easily forgotten. Niall sees Harry’s face getting closer to his and he feels Harry’s lips against his ear. 

“You should keep that tongue in your mouth.”

“Yeah? Why?” murmurs Niall.

“Because it makes me wanna sit on your face.”

Niall closes his eyes and swallows loudly, he was not expecting that. It’s new. Harry always flirts on stage, eats his banana in the most obscene way but this, this feels like he’s serious. And this makes Niall nervous. He can deal a flirty Harry making innuendos but this, Niall is not sure how to react.

Good thing it’s Louis’ turn to sing because Niall thinks he probably lost his ability to talk for a second. Niall takes a deep breath and turn his head toward Harry and he’s in a similar position, his lips touching Harry. He knows Harry is waiting for a reaction or an answer. Niall has to be quick, he can easily laugh it off and dismiss Harry or he can answer something flirty back. Niall think it’s his chance to finally take a steps further. The one that will get them back together. He fucking misses Harry and being with him, being able to touch him and to kiss him and just to be anywhere near him. Niall decides to take his chance and see where that will lead. 

“Is that so?”

“The stubble too, bet it feels good.”

Niall feels his cheeks redden at the vivid images that fills his brain.Niall smirks and lick the shell of Harry’s ear, surprised by his own boldness and smirk at Harry when he pulls back. It’s only when he hears the crowd go crazy that he remember they are on stage.

*

Niall is in the bathroom of their hotel room when Harry walks in. Niall feels butterflies in his stomach and this is ridiculous. It’s Harry, he’s known him since he was a kid. And your ex boyfriend, provides his brain, always so helpful. Niall groans and Harry shouts his name at the same time.

“What are you doing? You’ve been in there forever.”

“I’m coming.”

“You’re not supposed to do that without me.” Harry’s tone is teasing and not helping Niall’s case. 

When Niall walks out of the bathroom, his eyes falls on Harry laying down on the bed, only wearing underpants. He pushed the bedspread at the end of the bed even if the room is a bit cold. His eyes are closed and he has his arms behind his head. There is a small smile on his face, like he knows exactly the effect he has on Niall. And Niall realize it’s true, Harry knows exactly what kind of effect his toned body full on display like that does to Niall. 

“Are you planning on spending the night looking at me or you will finally join me on the bed?”

Niall crouched in front of his suitcase and Harry sighs loudly.

“What are you doing?”

“Searching for joggers, it’s a bit chilly,” answers Niall.

“You don’t need them when I’m right there to keep you warm,” says Harry, patting the place next to him on the bed.

Niall looks at the joggers he’s holding before dropping them back in his bag. Niall turns around to face the bed and Harry is pulling the bedspread on him, letting it open on Niall’s side of the bed. He feels better now that Harry’s body is not on display but now Harry is looking at him intensly and Niall feels frozen in place. 

“C’mon, what are you waiting?” asks Harry, extending his arm toward Niall, even if he’s too far to reach him.

Niall feels his heart hammering in his chest, he really wants to join Harry on the bed, he will, but they usually don’t talk about it. It just happen and when they wake up they act like they were not entangled together. Because, yes even if they dropped the pretense of sleeping in their own beda few weeks ago, they still act like they haven’t been dancing around each others for a while now. He should just talk to Harry. At least he would know what to expect. They should have done that last week after they both had a conversation with Liam. Liam would be very disappointed in Niall if he knew Niall and Harry didn’t actually talked about their feelings like Niall promised. 

Niall walks to the bed and sits on the edge of the bed. He feels a shiver going through his body and he can’t tell if it’s because of the cold or because of Harry. He feels ridiculous. They’ve been sharing this bed for weeks now, it’s not unusual. But everything feels different. Niall lays down next to Harry and it’s awkward, the room is too silent, the tv is on but on mute. All he can hear is Harry breathing.  
“C’mere,” Harry says softly, holding his arm up so Niall can come closer. 

Niall takes a deep breath. It was much easier on stage. He put his head on Harry’s chest and Harry bring down his arm. Niall can feel Harry’s thumb drawing circles on his naked shoulder. It feels great. Niall keeps his arm awkwardly smushed between them until Harry takes it and drapes it over his stomach. 

“Better,” sighs Harry and Niall can’t deny it. He feels good. 

They stay like that for a while, not talking, just enjoying the moment.

“I think we need to talk,” says Harry after a while.

“Do we really need to?” whines Niall even if he knows Harry is right.

“Yeah, we do, love,” answers Harry.

Niall smiles. It’s been years since Harry called him love. He always loved it. 

“Can I start?” asks Niall, he doesn’t want to talk about it, he just wanna kiss Harry and magically be in a serious relationship with him. What he wants is to go back in time and not breaking up with Harry. All he wants is Harry telling him he still loves him. Niall wants a lot of things.

“Yes, if you want," says Harry, entwining his free hand with Niall’s hand who’s resting on his stomach. Harry gives a little squeeze and Niall feels a bit more confident about what he wants to say. 

“I, uh, I don’t know where to starts but I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Breaking up with you when the band went on hiatus. Being with you when we were always on the road was easy but I got scared at the idea of us in the real life. I feel like I never told you why I broke up with you and you deserve to know. It’s not because I didn’t loved you anymore. It’s because I was scared.”

“You were scared of commitment?”

“Yes, and I should have told you back then but I guess we’ve never been good at that. Talking about our feelings.”

Harry chuckles.

“Can’t deny it.”

“I need to ask you something? And deep down I know the answer, I just need to ask it to clear my brain of any tiny doubts so please don’t be mad, okay?”

“I promise.”

“When you flirt with me on stage, is it just because you know it drives the crowd crazy or do you mean it?”

“I mean everything, Ni. I don’t want you to think that everything I say or do on stage is fake, because it’s not.”

Niall smiles and let out a deep breath. 

“What did you want to say? I think I said enough.”

“I just want to make sure we are on the same page and wants the same thing.”

“And what is it?”

“I want us to be together again. I love you Niall, I said it, I never stopped loving you. I was able to not think too much about it when the band was on hiatus we were not really seeing each other but when we reunited, I, I felt like nothing had changed between us.”

“I love you too, Harry. We are on the same page. I was an idiot for breaking up with you.”

“It broke my heart but maybe we needed this break as much as the band needed one.”

“Maybe you are right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Umm, no!” laughs Niall.

Niall lift his head to look at Harry. He doesn’t know who moves first but they are kissing. For the first time in years but it still feels the same. It’s feels like coming home. Surprisingly, the kiss stays chaste. Just a soft press of warm lips against each other and Niall is happy with it. He breaks the kiss and sighs contentedly.

“So, about what you said earlier?”

“What? I said a lot of thing, I will need you to be more precise,” laughs Harry and Niall kisses him again. 

“You said you want to sit on my face.”

“I really want to, I told you, it’s the beard. It’s really sexy. I can’t wait to feel it on my skin,” says Harry as he brings his hand up to stroke it.

“Well, I guess I’m gonna keep it.” 

“Yes please.”

*

Niall wakes up first the next morning. He lets Harry sleeping until he get bored and starts kissing Harry’s chest until he opens his eyes. 

“What r’you doin?” slurs Harry, still half asleep.

“Waking you up.”

“S’too early.”

Niall smiles and moves from his spot next to Harry to sits on him. Niall bend down and presses his lips to Harry’s ear and whispers “but I thought you wanted to sit on my face?”.

When Harry opens his eyes and takes Niall by the hips to reverse their position, Niall laughs and kisses Harry. 

*

Later, they walk in the soundcheck hand in hand and Liam shouts “I was about damn time, you idiots.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER** There is a mention of Niall/Liam, this is just for a few lines but if you wanted to know beforehand, like I said in the beginning note, I used the relationship as a little plot twist and that's why I did not wanted to tag it as a past relationship. **SPOILER**
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
